


Trust me, I'm the doctor

by Thecrasy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor/Patient, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/pseuds/Thecrasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le docteur Derek Hale n'aurait jamais pu imaginer comment se déroulerait la visite médicale de son prochain patient. il n'avait pas encore été confronté à toutes les lubies de Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me, I'm the doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Bruniblondi sur fanfiction.net pour la relecture et à Orange-Sanguine pour le soutien durant l'écriture de cette fiction. 
> 
> Dans cette fiction, Stiles ne donne pas expressément son contentement, même si ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est entièrement d'accord avec les événements qui se déroulent là dedans. Néanmoins, si cela vous dérange, je préfère prévenir.
> 
> Je sais aussi que j'ai pris quelques libertés avec le mode de fonctionnement masculin, notamment le temps de, hum, de récupération. Vous m'en voyez navrée ;D
> 
> En tout cas, bonne lecture !

« Docteur Hale ? Votre rendez-vous de onze heures est ici. »

Derek sourit. Sa secrétaire était vraiment une pépite. Depuis qu'il avait engagé Érica, sa vie s'était améliorée. Cela changeait de son ancienne employée, Jennifer, qu'il avait dû virer quand il l'avait surprise une fois de trop à se faire les ongles au lieu de s'occuper des patients. Il termina de ranger le dossier de la femme qu'il venait de recevoir et appuya sur le bouton lui permettant de communiquer avec le bureau de sa secrétaire.

« Très bien. Dites-lui que je vais le recevoir. »

Il se leva de son bureau et ouvrit la porte. Il entendit Érica rire et dire quelque chose et une voix mélodieuse lui répondre.

Il se retint d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le patient. Le jeune homme qui arriva face à lui était magnifique. Ses cheveux bruns partaient dans tous les sens, et on pouvait distinguer quelques mèches un ton plus clair. Ses yeux de la couleur de l'ambre étaient bordés de longs cils, son nez était légèrement retroussé et ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et roses comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à les mordiller. Une traînée de grains de beauté parsemait sa peau pâle, commençant sur une de ses joues pour se perdre dans le col de son T-shirt.

Il était habillé d'une chemise unie rouge ouverte un T-shirt noir sur lequel était écrit 'Les jeux vidéo ont ruiné ma vie. Heureusement, il m'en reste deux !'. Ses deux grandes jambes interminables étaient moulées dans un jeans noir très étroit et, quand il passa devant lui en lui disant un 'Bonjour, docteur', Derek put voir que ses fesses avaient l'air fermes et rebondies.

Il se retint avec justesse de vérifier ce fait en empoignant ce derrière tentateur. Mais il était un professionnel. Et si, le jeune homme parti, il prenait quelques minutes pour soulager activement la tension, ça ne regarderait que lui, et personne n'aurait besoin de le savoir.

Derek fit signe à son patient de s'asseoir et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. Le jeune homme s'assit sur une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau, légèrement en arrière, les jambes écartées.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur... Stilinski. » Demanda Derek en regardant le nom du jeune homme dans son agenda.

« Seulement Stiles, s'il vous plaît. Disons que j'ai un problème assez gênant et... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer. »

« Soyez le plus simple possible alors, exprimez-vous sans détour. »

Stiles rougit légèrement avant de continuer d'une voix faible.

« D'accord. » Il prit une grande inspiration, et se décida à se jeter à l'eau. « Je ne bande plus. » En parlant, Stiles commença à jouer avec ses doigts. Cela déconcertait amplement Derek, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer et de les imaginer s'enrouler autour d'autre chose que le stylo que le jeune homme avait machinalement pris sur son bureau en s'asseyant. Quelque chose de dur aussi, mais bien plus gros.

« Cela peut venir de beaucoup de choses. Avez-vous remarqué d'autres symptômes ? Êtes-vous stressé en ce moment ? Peut-être êtes-vous dans une période un peu creuse de votre vie. »

« Non, tout va parfaitement bien. Mon copain est génial et super sexy, mon boulot sympa, j'ai de très bons amis, aucune raison particulière d'être stressé ou déprimé. Je... »

Stiles s'arrêta de parler. Derek, curieux, posa les coudes sur son bureau.

« Vous ? »

« Je… Je sais que ça se fait pas vraiment, mais j'ai lu sur internet que ça pouvait venir d'un problème à la prostate, voire d'un cancer et... Disons que oui, ça m'a quand même un peu angoissé. Vous pensez que ça peut venir de ça ? »

Derek haussa un sourcil.

« Normalement, le cancer de la prostate ne se déclare chez l'homme qu'à partir de la cinquantaine, vous m'avez l'air loin de cet âge. »

« En effet » sourit Stiles. « Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié ! »

« Cependant, si cela vous angoisse vraiment, je peux vous faire passer un examen. Savez-vous comment cela se passe ? »

Stiles se mit à rougir.

« Vous devez mettre vos doigts... Me faire un... Un... »

« Un toucher rectal, oui. » finit Derek pour lui. « Vous êtes certain de vouloir vous soumettre à cet examen ? »

« Je... Oui. »

« Très bien. Je vais donc vous demander d'aller vous installer sur la table d'examen. Vous pouvez vous déshabiller derrière ce rideau. Vous vous allongerez sur le dos, les jambes légèrement fléchies. Votre prostate est normalement souple au toucher. Avec cet examen, je vais rechercher des zones plus dures, qui pourraient traduire la présence de cellules cancéreuses. Comprenez-vous ? »

« Oui, je comprends. »

« Parfait. Je vais vous laisser vous installer alors. »

Derek profita de ce moment de répit pour souffler. Il allait pouvoir poser ces mains sur ces fesses délicieuses, il allait pouvoir tester leur fermeté, apprendre leur forme de la paume de ses mains, et il mourait d'envie de les explorer avec sa bouche également. Il se mordit la lèvre. Ce moment de répit ne l'aidait pas vraiment en fait. Il souffla un bon coup et releva la tête quand il entendit le rideau bouger. Il observa son patient entièrement nu s'installer dans la position demandée sur la table d'auscultation et il se leva pour le rejoindre. En passant, il prit ce dont il allait avoir besoin et le déposa sur la petite tablette juste à côté.

Il entreprit alors d'expliquer ses gestes à son patient.

« Je vais devoir introduire mon index en vous pour pouvoir sentir votre prostate. Bien lubrifié, cela devrait être indolore, vous devriez tout au plus ressentir une petite gêne. Si cela vous fait mal, n'hésitez pas à m'arrêter, ou à me le dire. »

Sur ces mots, Derek enfila une paire de gants et entreprit de déposer du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il entendit Stiles respirer profondément et sourit.

Il s'assit sur une chaise à roulettes et s'installa au niveau de l'intimité du jeune homme. Il posa la main gauche sur la fesse droite du patient, et, de l'index droit, commença à masser légèrement l'entrée de Stiles. Il entendit le jeune homme hoqueter, et sourit à nouveau. Quand il sentit Stiles se relaxer, il commença à introduire son doigt. Juste l'ongle d'abord et quand il sentit le jeune homme se tendre légèrement, il caressa sa cuisse.

« Docteur... »

« Tout va bien, monsieur Stilinski. Détendez-vous. »

Étonnamment, cela marcha, et il se détendit. Derek en profita pour insérer son doigt plus profondément, et il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Celui-ci gémit et commença à durcir.

« Intéressant... » Marmonna Derek.

« Docteur Hale... » Gémit Stiles avant de hoqueter à nouveau.

« Il semblerait que j'aie trouvé votre prostate, monsieur Stilinski. » Affirma Derek en frôlant la petite boule de nerfs. Maintenant qu'il savait où elle était, il s'assura de la toucher, de la frôler, de la presser à chaque mouvement.

Stiles était maintenant en pleine érection. Il avait durci sous le regard fasciné de Derek, qui regarda une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire perler au sommet de sa longueur. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il voulait recueillir cette goutte avec sa langue. Il voulait goûter le jeune homme. Le déguster. Le savourer pendant des heures avant de finalement le faire sien. Il voulait que sa langue rejoigne son doigt. Il voulait faire tellement de choses à la créature qui se tortillait devant lui.

Il bougea sur sa chaise, et gémit. Le mouvement avait fait frotter son sexe durci contre son jeans, et la friction lui envoya une décharge de plaisir qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit son bouton, sa braguette, et retira son doigt de l'intimité de Stiles le temps de baisser son pantalon et son sous-vêtement.

Une fois cela fait, il prit le tube de lubrifiant et en ajouta sur ses doigts. Il introduisit son index et son majeur dans l'intimité de son patient. L'étroitesse du jeune homme lui fit perdre l'esprit et, sans plus attendre, il entama à nouveau des mouvements de va-et-vient, tout en commençant à enrouler son autre main autour de sa propre érection.

Un râle lui échappa et Stiles releva la tête. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent quand il réalisa ce que le médecin était en train de faire, et il gémit lourdement.

« Docteur... Docteur... Je veux vous... Je... » Le plaisir que lui procurait Derek en attaquant sans relâche sa prostate l'empêchait de former des phrases cohérentes. Il leva la main et la posa sur la cuisse de Derek en se léchant les lèvres, le regard fixé sur l'érection du médecin.

Celui-ci comprit ce que voulait le jeune homme, et s'obligea à arrêter tout mouvement. Il retira ses doigts de Stiles et enleva sa main de son excitation. Il se releva, le pantalon à mi-cuisses, et se dirigea vers la tête de Stiles. Le jeune homme se décala légèrement de manière à ce que sa tête ne soit plus supportée par la table d'examen. Derek se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que la pointe de son érection soit contre les lèvres du jeune homme. Celui-ci entreprit de donner de petits coups de langue avant de s'immobiliser la bouche ouverte. Derek comprit le message et s'engouffra dans la chaleur humide de son jeune patient. Stiles gémit, et les vibrations causèrent des frissons à Derek. Il commença à bouger, et Stiles enroula sa main autour de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre en bouche. Les mouvements de va-et-vient dans le tunnel ainsi créé et les bruits humides de Stiles eurent raison de Derek et, en quelques minutes, il se déversa dans la gorge du jeune homme en gémissant son nom.

Pantelant, il se pencha en avant, posant une main de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles. Celui-ci le laissa reprendre son souffle, mais s'impatienta bientôt.

« Docteur. J'aurais un petit problème qui nécessiterait votre attention. »

Derek gloussa – gloussa ! Sûrement un coup des endorphines – et assit Stiles au bord de la table d'examen. Il glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses et le souleva. Stiles gémit bruyamment quand son érection douloureuse frotta contre la chemise et la cravate de Derek. Il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Derek se dirigea vers son bureau, qu'il avait toujours rêvé de désacraliser. D'un ample geste du bras, il dégagea un espace, sur lequel il coucha son amant.

« Sur votre bureau, Docteur... Ça me plaît ! »

« Derek. » précisa Derek.

« Derek... » Répéta le jeune homme, faisant rouler le nom sur sa langue. Derek frissonna et plongea sa tête dans son cou, qu'il attaqua de ses lèvres et de ses dents, faisant efficacement taire le jeune patient. Patient qui ne s'exprima plus que par gémissements et halètements alors que Derek traçait un chemin sur son torse, son ventre, pour venir taquiner son nombril de sa langue. Les mains de Derek ne restèrent pas inactives. L'une d'elles caressait les flancs de Stiles, remontant parfois jusqu'à ses tétons, tandis que l'autre retourna titiller son intimité. Derek réintroduisit deux doigts, avant de céder à son envie. Il quitta le nombril pour venir embrasser la hanche, mordillant la peau sur l'os. Il contourna délibérément l'érection de Stiles, donnant juste un petit coup de langue sur le dessus pour avoir un aperçu du goût du jeune homme.

Quand la langue de Derek le pénétra légèrement, Stiles gémit. Quand elle le lécha, le titilla, et que Derek en profita pour mordiller légèrement les globes de chair, tout en continuant à l'explorer de ses doigts, il glapit. Quand Derek retrouva sa prostate, s'amusant à jouer avec, alors que sa langue se reconcentra sur son entrée, il arqua le dos, ses épaules le seul point de contact avec le bureau, ses jambes appuyées sur les épaules de Derek.

Celui-ci sourit quand Stiles haleta.

« En moi. Je veux que tu sois en moi quand je vais jouir. »

À ces mots, Derek grogna. Il avait recommencé à durcir, et les paroles de Stiles achevèrent le travail. Il se recula légèrement et admira son travail. Stiles était pantelant sur le bureau, les jambes pendantes, la poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Son membre dressé s'incurvait vers son estomac, et le liquide séminal le rendait presque luisant. Son entrée était entourée de peau rougie par le frottement de sa barbe de trois jours.

Il attrapa le lubrifiant qu'il avait apporté en même temps que Stiles, et en appliqua généreusement sur sa longueur. Il se ravança entre les jambes écartées de Stiles, qui les ré-enroula autour de sa taille. De sa main, il guida son érection turgide contre l'intimité de Stiles.

Stiles, d'un coup de hanches, le guida complètement à l'intérieur de lui. Ils gémirent à l'unisson.

Derek resta immobile quelques instants, laissant à Stiles le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Mais Stiles commença à bouger. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Derek l'immobilisa.

« Stiles, attends. Je ne t'ai pas assez préparé, tu vas avoir mal. »

Le jeune homme lui renvoya un regard agacé.

« J'aime un peu de douleur dans mon plaisir. Alors tu bouges, ou il faut que j'aille trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour me donner ce que je veux ? »

À ces mots, les narines de Derek frémirent, et il serra les mâchoires. D'un coup de hanches, il s'enfonça en Stiles jusqu'à la garde et, sans attendre, commença à le pilonner sans douceur. Stiles gémit de plus en plus fort. Derek eut une pensée pour Erica dans la pièce à côté, mais cette pensée s'écarta rapidement quand Stiles commença à se resserrer autour de lui. Il vit le jeune homme porter la main à son membre érigé, mais Derek l'éloigna d'une tape, pour enrouler lui-même sa main autour de Stiles. Il ne lui suffit que de quelques mouvements de va-et-vient pour que le jeune homme ne jouisse en gémissant, se répandant sur la main de Derek et sur son estomac.

Le médecin accéléra ses mouvements et rejoignit son amant dans l'orgasme une minute après, et se laissa tomber, à moitié sur lui, à moitié sur le bureau.

Après quelques minutes, Stiles commença à glousser.

« Merci docteur. Je crois que vous m'avez guéri. »

Derek s'apprêtait à répondre quand l'interphone grésilla. La voix d'Érica s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Hé patron. Pas que je n'aime pas que ton petit copain s'invite pour des jeux de rôle sexy. Je suis même contente pour toi. Mais la prochaine fois, fais gaffe à pas allumer l'interphone. Perso, j'ai été contente du spectacle, mais je ne suis pas sûre que les patients apprécient. »

Derek grogna et enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de Stiles. Celui-ci ricana et le repoussa, se dirigeant vers le rideau pour reprendre ses affaires. Tout en se rhabillant, il dit. « C'est pas un drame Derek, je connais Érica. Elle aurait pas laissé tes patients écouter. Elle aurait tout gardé pour elle. Ton honneur est sauf ! »

Une fois rhabillé, Stiles se dirigea vers la porte et, en l'ouvrant, déclara. « Merci docteur pour avoir réglé mon problème. La prochaine fois, j'aurai mal au dos, il me faudra un _bon massage_. »

Derek entendit Érica ricaner, et grogna. Il n'allait pas arrêter d'en entendre parler quand il allait rentrer à la maison.


End file.
